1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing device by which digital still image data of different resolutions are recorded on a recording medium, and by which the recorded still image data are read from the recording medium so that two images having the different resolutions can be reproduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic still camera in which a still image signal is converted to an electrical signal by an image sensor (CCD) and recorded on a magnetic disk or an optical disc according to the NTSC system, or another system, such as Hi-Vision (a high definition television system). The resolution of the NTSC system is lower than that of a high definition television system, and therefore, even if a first image signal recorded according to the NTSC system is converted to a second image signal according to the high definition television system, the resolution of the first image signal is not improved.
On the other hand, two kinds of image signals having different resolutions from each other can be recorded on a recording medium. According to such a construction, however, the amount of image signal recorded on the recording medium will be increased, and thus, it is difficult to record many images on a recording medium which has a fixed recording volume.